Set the World on Fire
by TDog.1997
Summary: The world needs change. Too long has tyranny run free. Perseus, born a slave, rises to bring down an empire made with the blood of the innocents. His determination has won him many allies. Now is the time to break the chains, now is the time for a rebellion. It is time to Set the World on Fire. Follows the song: Set the World on Fire, by Black Veil Brides. I don't own PJO or HoO.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this story is one of the winners of my recent poll. It won with 2nd place, with 7 votes. I think that anyone who finds Greek or Roman mythology interesting, will like this. Now, before the story begins, here is the song that the story is based on!: Set the World on Fire, by Black Veil Brides(**_Underlines are where the part of the song ends, and the new one picks up!**). **_**Here is the link to the real song, just put the youtube address before it:**

watch?v=l1iNQcgEj3w

* * *

_Saints born together_

_To fight against their holy fables_

_The streets are where we pray_

_Hymns for the lonely wretched and forgotten_

_The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away..._

_We stand tall_

_(UNITED)_

_Watch them fall_

_(DIVIDED)_

_Break the chains and now we'll show them all_

_(FIGHT)_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the World on Fire_

_Sing out united_

_Against the ones you left in hatred_

_Our message of today_

_Like children crying_

_When all they knew was dying_

_And we will raise our flags up_

_It's time for them to pay_

_We stand tall_

_(UNITED)_

_Watch them fall_

_(DIVIDED)_

_Break the chains and now we'll show them all_

_(FIGHT)_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the World on Fire_

_WOAH_

_So sing aloud_

_You hold the key_

_We're the rebels and we're free_

_It's time to burn all that you see_

_Now the world belongs to me_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life becomes a war_

_Set the World on Fire_

_Proud in all you are_

_Showin' every scar_

_As your badge of honor_

_When you can't take anymore_

_Of what they're livin' for_

_Set the World on Fire!_

* * *

**Now, for the story!**

* * *

_231 AD..._

_ The Roman Empire was slowly beginning to fall apart under the leadership of Emperor Carvilius Caesar IIX. The Eastern part of the empire was ruled by Governor Mucius Otho, a cruel tyrant, with the 19th Legion under his command. Governor Mucius was the son-in-law of the emperor's brother, thus why he was given the east. Emperor Carvilius was only a puppet for the true tyrants, the senate._

_ The senate had become very powerful since 211 BC, when Maximus Decimus gave the senate more power. The senate used the power cruelly, declaring that their orders were second only to the line of Caesar. They reinstated the Populace Authority, meaning the people had no say in any politics Anyone who spoke out against the senate was immediately put down, under the crime of 'Treason'._

_ Eventually, the senate became more powerful then the emperor, and had the authority to veto his direct orders. Taxes were raised, and people began losing their property due to the inability to pay them. The Legions were massed, with recruits as young as 10 year old's, and as old as 70._

_ Slavery was increased, and many people were forced into slavery. The senate forced many people into slavery, political enemies, foreign dignitaries, prisoners of war, etc. Around this time, people who, later formed the rebellions that brought the once great empire down to it's knees, were born. Most of these people were actually slaves, or peasants, the people who were deemed unworthy of any pleasures. These people set the world on fire..._

* * *

_In Aquitania, or present day France..._

Turrinus was standing on the porch of the hovel he called home. He had tears in his eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy. His wife was giving birth to their first-born. The mid-women had ordered him to stand outside and wait. His friends were standing with him. Apustius had his ten-year old son with him, Grover. Apustius and he had been friends since near birth, so he was going to be the god-father.

His thoughts were interrupted by a single cry. It was the cry of his child. His friends also perked up. A child was a blessing for the whole community, so everyone was excited at a new birth. For what seemed like eons, they waited. Finally, a mid-woman came out, "Congratulations, you have a healthy little boy." She said. Turrinus felt the warm tears roll down, and he pushed in.

He saw his beautiful wife, Sallis, sitting in the bed. The mid-women were cleaning up from the birth, but his eyes weren't there. They were on the little bundle in his wife's arms. Sallis smiled warmly at him, her eyes had bags under them. He walked over to her, and peppered her forehead with kisses. When Turrinus was done, he looked at the bundle. In it, was his son.

His son had a little spot of black hair, and he was quietly being nursed by Sallis. "He's so-," Turrinus started.

"I know." Sallis looked at him with her eyes, they were a kaleidoscope, constantly changing colors. Turrinus wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"What should we name him?" He asked.

"How about..." Sallis was quiet as she thought about it, "Perseus." Turrinus thought about it, the hero who defeated Medusa and was the first man to ride a Pegasus.

"That sounds, fitting." Turrinus said, a smile playing across his lips.

* * *

_In Rome, a few months later..._

Emperor Carvilius was pacing the hall. His eyes darting between the shelves of books and all the schematics he had planned out. Unlike many of his ancestors, he was a scholar. The woman he loved, a blonde haired and gray-eyed woman, was supposed to be here. They had met a few months ago, and were together since then. However, she had not returned yet.

She was one of the few women who was truly scholarly. She was wise, much more then she seemed. He was frustrated now, almost tempted to send out the Praetorian's. Carvilius had never felt like this about anyone in his life, and he wanted to see her again. He felt his fingers start twitching.

He started when there was a knock on the door to his study. He walked over and opened it. She was there, beautiful and graceful. He quickly kissed her. She kissed him back, but then stopped. "Carvilius." She said.

"Yes my love?" He answered.

"I have something for you." She replied.

"My birthday isn't for several more moons?" Carvilius said, completely confused. She smiled, warm and caring.

"I know my love." She gave him a bundle. He opened it cautiously. He almost dropped it when he saw what it was. A child. A little baby girl.

"Wha-wha-fwee-fwee?" He stuttered. She smiled at him, and he felt something in his brain click. He knelt, still holding the child. "Minerva!"

"Come, please, don't kneel." Minerva said, looking at him. Carvilius stood, holding the bundle tighter. "She is your child, as well as mine."

"H-how?" He asked, they never did any intercourse.

"Don't ask, but appreciate my gift for you." Minerva told him.

"Y-yes my lady." He said, averting her eyes.

"Good-bye, I will always be watching you, my love." Minerva whispered, and she kissed him. He opened his eyes, but she was already gone.

"Good-bye, my love." He turned and walked away, still holding the little baby in his arms. This was his child, and the child of a goddess. "So, what shall we name you?" The little baby yawned in his arms, and he felt a smile cross his lips. "How about... Annabeth."

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this is short, but this is only the prologue. I will be writing much longer chapters, I assure you! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	2. Perseus I

**Alrighty! Here is the first chapter! This took me a really long time to write, so you better appreciate this! I want to say thank you for giving this story a try! I will try to live up to your expectations. I spent two solid hours writing this, and just finished. I hope you enjoy it, and now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

_247 AD..._

_ The Roman Empire has slowly been forced to begin reducing their many campaigns. In 246 AD, they sent the Ninth Legion, their best legion, into present day Scotland, to battle the Picts, the ancestors of the Scottish, and the Ninth vanished. There was no sign of battle, nothing. Over 50,000 men just disappeared, and still haven't been found to this day. The Governor of Britannia, Hadrian Gallis, built the legendary Hadrian's Wall, which still stands, albeit only ruins._

_ Annabeth has proven to be an incredibly intelligent advisor, constantly advising her father, and helping him make desicions for the good of the empire. Carvilius was forced into a political marriage, where he had twins with his new wife. Annabeth, though the eldest, wouldn't get the throne, as it would pass to one of her younger brothers._

_ Perseus grew strong, and quickly proved to be an excellent Quarry worker. His father, Turrinus, arranged a marriage between his son, and the another girl in the community, Rachelle. They would be married a week after Perseus turned sixteen, while Rachelle was still only fifteen. However, fate had other plans for them..._

* * *

Percy was swinging his pick-ax, cracking a rock the size of a boulder. His wedding was in an hour, so he had to hurry. Just a few more swings, and he will be free to go. The village was maybe a mile away, so he could get there soon, and bathe quickly before the ceremony.

He heard a resounding -CRACK- The rock split. He quickly gathered the pieces and stuffed them into his basket. He hefted the basket onto the his back, and hurried to the collection point. The counter, he counts the bundles the slaves bring in, which is a minimum of fourteen per slave. He looked at Percy, and nodded slowly, "Yep, sixteen bundles, you're all set slave. You can go." Percy smiled and bowed, as custom. He got up and began sprinting.

The Quarry was just outside of a large small forest, with a little creek running through it. He got good memories, back when he was a child, of playing here with his friends, Grover, Charlus and his younger brother Leos, and Michael. The forest trees smelled amazing this time of the year, not yet harvest, but past summer time. The creek felt cool as his bare-feet splashed through it, the same splashes as when he was a child.

He quickly crossed the creek, the smell of water still lingering. He always felt better after being in water, like it **rejuvenated** him. He hurried, no idea how much time passed. The brief sprint through the water made him feel stronger. He used this strength to speed himself up. Percy broke through the line of trees, the outskirts of the village in front of him.

No guards parolled this area, slaves aren't even worth the time of Legionarries. The community liked it that way, they could mind their own business. The less interaction between the Legion and the community was preffered.

Percy reached his hovel, his mother was waiting. She looked appalled when she saw him. "Why are you still filthy!?" She exclaimed.

"I had to finish my bundles at the Quarry!" Percy explained between gasps for sweet air, "I need to bathe quickly!?"

"No, really?" His mother asked sarcasticly, "Here's the towel and your fresh clothes, go to the pond quickly." Percy took the items, and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

He raced to the pond, already throwing off his old clothes as he ran. He quickly leapt into the pond, diving into the cool, fresh water. He began dousing the water into his hair, officially flattening it against his head. He moved his raven black hair out of his eyes, and began swimming around, feeling the muck of the day wash off. Percy felt relaxed, better, stronger in the water.

Percy got out of the pond, grabbing a cloth, and started drying himself off. He quickly dressed into his tunic, his mother sewed it herself. It was Serptine Green, with blue thread in intricte patterns. She had spent four years making this, buying as much material as she could when the gypsies came through. The gypsies allowed slaves to trade products instead of coins, since slaves don't get money.

He hurried home, feeling the air begin to dry his still wet hair. It was hopeless trying to gussy-up his hair, so he let it stay a mop. His hair felt plastered to his face while it was still wet. Percy got to his house, and ran in, nearly bowling over his father. "Father!" Percy said, stumbling back and rubbing his forehead where they had connected.

"Slow down, there's still half an hour till the ceremony." His father replied, rubbing his forehead too. "I know the girl's cute, but you can be patient!" Percy was about to reply, when Uncle Apustius burst in.

"Turrinus!" Apustius shouted. Apustius had curly brown hair, and dirt brown eyes, Grover was the spitting image of him. "We've got trouble!"

"What is it?" Turrinus asked, Percy could hear worry entering his voice.

"Glaucus is back!" Turrinus paled considerably, Percy had heard the name a few times. Glaucus was the local Legate, and he rarely came to, quote-unquote: _play with his pets_. He apparently made yearly trips to lay with some village women, since slaves can't deny him. Percy felt sick, the Legate some pretty twisted _appetites_. Often times, the women he laid with had bruises, and rope markings all over them.

"Distract him for awhile, I'll be right there!" Percy's father grabbed his pitch-fork. Percy went and grabbed his pick-ax, quickly following his father. They stopped at several areas, grabbing numerous people: Hostilius and his sons, Charlus and Leos, Sextus and his son, Michael, along with many other people. Charlus and Leos were holding their forging hammers, Sextus and Michael had their hunting bows, Apustius had a hoe and Grover an ax.

They got to the front of the village. There, was Glaucus. Glaucus was at least fifty years old, with thinning gray hair and maniac, and mutton chop beard with a braided goatee going down at least nine inches. He also had maniac eyes, like you could immediately tell that he has some pretty twisted experiences in war, and they had broken him. You could tell that he had once been a man who was respected, strong-willed, proud. Now, he was just psychopath now.

The scariest part about him, the thirty to forty Praetorians flanking him. Percy noticed a little red behind Glaucus... It was Rachelle. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING!" Percy screamed.

Glaucus looked at him, a maniac glint entering his eyes, "I am simply doing my duty! I have been given the authority, by the Senatus Romanus mind you, not that you animals would know what they are," Glaucus sneered, the maniac glint growing. His Praetorians laughed along with him, mockery clear in their voices. "The senate gave me the right of _Dextera Domini_, which, I am to _bless _a matrimony, by having the first night of the union, bedding the wife."

Percy felt horror and hatred fill himself, apparently, Glaucus noticed. "Yes, that's right," Glaucus sneered, "I am allowed to fuck your lovely redhead senseless! And there is nothing you can do about it! And she will love it, and beg for my cock to fill her completely, and she'll moan like the _animal_ whore she is!" His sneer absolutely filled with mockery.

"YOU BASTARD!" Apustius yelled, "IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU USE OUR WOMEN! NOW YOU USE OUR YOUNG!" Many more outbursts followed his.

"No, no, no!" Glaucus said, his voice over-flowing with sarcasm, "I am _blessing_ their union by pumping my seed into her!" Percy felt his anger pounding in his ears. "Don't worry _boy_, I'll bring her back in the morning, in one piece, or two!" He shouted back, spinning his horses around and galloping out, his Praetorians following behind him.

Percy rushed forth, but a strong hand held him back. He turned and saw his father. "There's nothing you can do son." Turrinus said, sorrow filling his voice.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Percy yelled.

"We can't do anything about it." Apustius said, coming over.

"I can't believe this!" A voice said, they turned and saw Sextus glaring angrily away in the direction where Glaucus sped off in, "He's gone _too _far this time!" Sextus knew better than anyone how depraved Glaucus' appetites were, his wife was left without her left hand and tongue last year when Glaucus came.

The crowd dispersed, angrily growling curses at Glaucus. Percy, Michael, Charlus, and Leos were left alone at the entrance. "We can't let Rachelle endure those horrible, _fetishes_!" Michael growled, his eyes filled with hate.

"We're not, follow me!" Percy said, charging out of the entrance.

* * *

Judging from the tracks, Glaucus and his men were taking the _Lutateious Road_, which lead right next to a low creek, perfect for an ambush. Percy, Leos, Charlus, and Michael charged down the small game path, Michael in the lead. Michael's blonde hair was going to be a problem, the sun could bounce off it. Micahel said the problem would be solved by him climbing up into a tree.

Charlus and Leos would be with Percy, trying to hit the Praetorians. Charlus and Leos' black skin would be better in the shadows of the trees that flanked the creek. Percy would be standing right in the open, the bait. Charlus would be on the right flank, Leos on the left. When Percy made the first move, they would count to fifty, and then charge in, while Michael was in the tree, slowly sniping off the fifteen Praetorian archers.

They reached the creek, in the distance, they could hear the horses. Percy nodded at Michael, he quickly raced to find a tree. He nodded at the two brothers, Charlus ran into the dark underbrush off to the right, and Leos found coverage in the left. Percy walked right into the dead center of the path.

He slowly made a prayer off to Olympus, praying they will allow him to correct this wronging. Percy took a deep breath, felling the cold creek run between his toes. The air smellt crisp, and he could feel the cool breeze gently kissing his neck. He could hear the clatter of pebbles as he moved his feet. He took another breath, keeping his eyes on where Glaucus would appear.

One minute passed, and then another. Time felt excruciatingly slow. Percy looked to where Charlus was hiding, and saw Charlus looking across the creek, where Leos disappeared. Percy turned and saw Leos nodding, though it was hard to see him in the darkness. Percy wondered if this was his last time to hang with his friends, if they would die. Now that he thought of it, this was probably it. They were about to face _forty_** Praetorians**.

He heard a horse whinnie. This was it. This was his moment. Glaucus rounded the turn, and he had a look of surprise on his face. It quickly shifted to a twisted form of glee. He pulled out his _Gladius_, a lustful grin on his face. He spurred his horse, into a sprint. The Praetorians quickly followed suit, turning the corner. Percy heard a -THWACK- and saw a Praetorian tumble out of his saddle, and gray-feather arrow sticking out just below his chin.

Glaucus didn't even look back. Percy felt a tug in his gut, and a huge wave erupted, it sent three Praetorians on horses flying through the air. Glaucus' eyes widened, but he kept on galloping closer. A Praetorian passed him, coming straight at Percy. When he was just seconds away, Percy knelt, spinning around, while swinging out his pick-ax, catching the horse in the leg, right at the joint.

The horse screamed, quite the horrible sound. Percy winced hearing it, the crack of bone breaking. He rushed to the downed Praetorian, and drove the pick-ax just beneath the eye. The Praetorian let out of brief gurgle, and then slumped. Percy tried to yank the pick-ax free, but it was stuck. He kept jerking, hearing the sickening squelch. The Praetorian twitched whenever he did this. Glaucus was now maybe ten meters away, so Percy reached over and grabbed the Praetorians _Spatha_.

The heavy blade felt awkward in his hands, heavy and uncomfortable. But Percy couldn't afford to be picky at the moment. He looked over and saw that Charlus and Leos had charged at the other Praetorians, smashing into their surprised flanks. Michael had already picked off four more Praetorian archers. Charlus slammed his hammer into a Praetor's horses leg, smashing the knee. The Praetors timbled off, and Charlus hit him where the neck and shoulder join. There were now only twenty-nine of the original forty Praetorians, very impressive for slaves.

Glaucus reached Percy, and Percy swung his sword upwards, going back into a kneeling position. Glaucus deflected the blow, leaping off his horse. Glaucus landed on his feet, and then charged. He swung left, then right, then an upper-cut. Percy blocked all the blows, and managed to get in a few of his own. Glaucus was swinging all over the place, also a series of complicated maneuvers.

Percy finally saw a break, and stabbed. The blade struck the shoulder, right after the joint, and sank in, going all the way through. Glaucus shouted in pain, dropping his sword. He looked at Percy, disbelief right on his face, "I am Glaucus Meridius Syllevia, son of Mars himself! I cannot be defeated by a mere slave!"

Percy withdrew the blade, and swung the blade, taking off his head. Blood immediately began spurting, gushing up like a geyser. It was a black geyser. Percy was sprayed in the face briefly, feeling the warm, dark liquid paint his face. He looked over at Glaucus' horse, it was standing a few yards away, with Rachelle still on it's back. Percy rushed over, forgetting about the battle going on behind him. He reached Rachelle, and untied her from the saddle.

She slumped into Percy's arms, and he felt relief, he did it. He quickly kissed her. She was ice cold. Horror and nausea filled his gut, this couldn't be right. He brushed her hair out of her face, and he saw it. A slit right across her throat. The bastard had killed her!

Percy felt all the anger he held inside come boiling out, he couldn't control it. He screamed, full of rage. Behind him, he could hear explosions going off, and horses and men screaming. He didn't care. Percy just screamed, his frustration and sorrow overcoming him. Tears began streaming down his face.

Rachelle and his marriage may have been made for them, but he still grew close to her. Memories of their time together rushed back: Their first date, their first kiss, when he first laid with her(secretly), and so many other painful memories. The way her ahir smelled, her smile, everything. They were all crashing down on him, suffocating him.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and arm wrap around his shoulder, another mourner. It was Michael. Rachelle was his cousin, so this was emotional for him. Charlus and Leos joined them, though with fewer tears, just a little less. Percy felt his fury reside, and now the tug went away, the explosions stopped. He just cried now, cried with his friends, who were like brothers.

Finally, Percy stopped his mourning, and got up. What he saw behind himslef shocked him to the core. **All **the Praetorians were dead, along with their mounts. They all loked like they had been thrown into the air and crashed to the ground, breaking their neck, or spines, etc. Their corpses were all mangled, twisted into sickening positions.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"You." Leos replied, "First we heard your scream, then huge fists of water began rising up from the earth at incredible speed-"

"-Yeah," Michael cut in, "It sent the Praetorians and their horse flying up in the air."

Percy touched his cheek, feeling woozy. He looked at his hand, their was blood. Glaucus had gotten him. He fell backwards, head hitting the ground, and everything turned black...

* * *

**Okay, so, I decided to leave it off here. So, this was really long! I did make this a demigod story, as you can _clearly _see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and Have A Great Day!**


	3. Annabeth II

**Hey! Long time no write! Sorry for the long update, but here it is! There is a big lemon in here, but it's not PercyxAnnabeth, sorry! This took me a couple hours to write, so I hope you enjoy this! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

_Around the same time, in Rome..._

Annabeth was standing in her silver toga, watching the celebrations proceed. This was the _Feriae Marti_, the birthday of Mars Ultor, the start of the Roman New Year. She waved to the citizens from her litter, a fake smile on her face. These festivals bored her. She would much rather be up in her room, reading an old scroll, or pamphlets for designs. She was only here because it was required of her.

Her father's litter, the _Inperator Litter_, was just in front, where he and his new wife sat. Annabeth was behind them, then her younger brothers were behind her. They were part of a parade, before them had come the jugglers, flippers, and all the other entertainers.

Annabeth could tell that her step-mother loved this part, the part where all the common people bowed as they passed. Her father didn't really care much for it, he liked to wave at people, smile at them, have a drink with them. Her father wasn't exactly what you'd expect of an emperor, he acted like your average commoner. Her father hated being an emperor, too many people kneeling, nobody that will have a real conversation.

Many people thought it was strange that Annabeth was the daughter of Minerva, a maiden goddess. They even went so far as to make strange faces directed at her, but she was used to it. Time couldn't go fast enough for her, this was always dull. She watched the people bow as the _Inperator Litter _passed, and they still bowed when her and her brother's litters passed by.

Behind them, was the "_Legio de in Praetorianis_", or the "Legion of the Praetorians", guardians of beautiful Rome. The Praetorians marched in their black-dyed armor, with the purple cloaks, embroidered with golden thread, and the golden SPQR eagle brooch connecting. They were wearing their Corinthian-style helmets, with blue-dyed horse hair.

The common people cheered for them the loudest, for the guardians of the city. The soldiers marched in their companies, one-hundred-and-twenty men each, ten-by-twelve ranks. At the front, riding a black charger stallion, was Praetorian Imperator Carios Servillius Atilius, father of her good friend, Piplin. Flanking him, were his seven Legates, and his thirteen Centurions. Annabeth spotted Jason Jupitus Turquinus, son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, and Praetorian Centurion.

Her gaze flitted to the man on his right, one of the Legates. This Legate wasn't wearing his helmet, his face was out in the plain. His shoulder-length blonde hair, bouncing so slightly, and his blue eyes, like sapphires. His scar that went from the corner of his right eye, down to the corner of his lips. His features were narrow, strong, and handsome. Lucas Ulpius Tiro, one of the top Legates in the _Legio de in Praetorianis_. Her heart flitted in her chest when his eyes landed on her.

She could feel heat rise to her cheeks when his lips tugged into a smirk. Annabeth snapped her head back, and waved once again to the crowd, a smile playing her lips. They were nearing the end of the march, next were the Gladiator Games.

Everytime it was _Feriae Marti_, there was always a week of Gladiator Games. Hundreds of _Ludus_', or Gladiator School's, came to join in the glory of Mars Ultor. The parade ended at the Colosseum, where a slave helped her out of her litter. Annabeth waited, behind her father, while Carios joined them. She stole a glance at Lucas, and saw hime glancing at her too. Lucas smiled at her, and she gave a shy smile back.

Now that the guard had been assembled, they were escorted to the _Hibernis Caesaris_, the Emperor's Quarters. The Praetorians left. except for Carios, for the _Hibernis Praetorianis_. As they went to sit down, servants brought in appetizers, while they waited until high noon, for the games to begin. The quarters had many forms of entertainment, dancers, singers, actors, jesters, and even... sexual activities.

Romans, are not exactly the best example of abstinence. Annabeth sat on a couch, separate and away from everyone else, reading a pamphlet that her servant brought. About an hour later, the... entertainers arrived. Robbus and Matthias, left to go see the pits, and meet the Gladiators. Women came into the room, nude of all clothing, and also some well-endowed men. Her father and Carios were in the middle of talking.

"Oh, my friend," Carios said, "did you hear about Glaucus?" Annabeth put her scroll down, and listened, intrigued.

"No, has he had another bout of insanity?" Carvilius jested.

"No, worse," Carios said, suddenly solemn, "he was murdered." Annabeth's jaw dropped. Legate Glaucus Spurilius Longinus was a retired war hero driven insane. He used to be a sarcastic, funny, humble, and noble man. However, at the age of twenty-four, he was ordered to take his 15,000 men and fight the _Germanos_, and was sent to Germania. He fought in the Battle of Berlaino, and lost over 13,000 men. He was awarded territory in Aquitania for his bravery, after personally riding into the battle, and killing over 500 _Germanos _single-handedly. But the loss of all those men had driven him insane. Glaucus became cruel, cunning, and the kind of person you'd cross the street to avoid.

Her father had the same expression, "How did he die? Assassination? Poison?"

Carios shook his head, "He was taking advantage of the _Dextera Domini_." Carios said, and her father face-palmed. The Senate had allowed the _Dextera Domini_ in an attempt to add more nobles everywhere.

"So, what, did the peasants dragged him off his horse and killed him?" Carvilius asked.

"No, they allowed him to leave, however," Carios continued after taking a pause, "the supposed-to-be groom ambushed them, along with three others."

"Who were they, ex-legion?" Her father questioned, that nefarious curiosity on is features.

"No, better yet-" Carios said, a grin splitting his face, "-slaves." If possible Annabeth's jaw dropped even further, as did her father's. How was this possible? Four slaves killed a Legate.

"Was Glaucus alone?" Her father questioned, after a few minutes of him opening and closing his jaw.

"Nope," Carios said, his grin growing, "he had forty Praetorians with him." Her jaw and her father's officially touched the ground.

"F-f-fo-f-f-forty!?" Carvilius exclaimed, "Four slaves, killed forty Praetorians and a Son of Mars!?"

"I know, but- ah, here's the eliciting entertainment!" Carios exclaimed.

**(AN: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD! SKIP DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER BOLD AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE!)**

* * *

A woman with breasts the size of cantaloupes came over to him. He pulled her into his lap and french-kissed her. Annabeth could hear moans, and looked over to see her step-mother fucking a Negro. His large black cock was slamming in and out of her walls, his balls slapping her skin. _Cock-hungry whore._ Annabeth thought to herself.

Carios was now sucking on the whore's breasts, while she moaned elicit. Annabeth could see his tongue going in circles around her breasts, occasionally flicking his tongue across them, hardening the nipples. The whore was pulling off his armor, trying to get to the cock.

Her father was working on another whore, in 69-position. He was licking her cunt, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her slit. The whore had already, pulled off his toga, and sucking his cock. Annabeth could see that the whore was definitely feeling pleasure, by the way her body twitched occasionally.

Annabeth decided she had enough of watching them, and went over to a handsome man-whore, and pulled him back to her couch. He dropped his garments to reveal an erect cock, easily seven inches. Annabeth pulled off her toga, revealing her well-sized breasts. She got down on her knees while on the couch, and leaned forward, leaving her rear on the couch.

She took him into her mouth, already tasting the seed on his cock. She licked the cock slowly, dragging her tongue along the bottom. Annabeth turned her gray eyes up to look at her partner. His head was tilted back, a moan escaping his lips. She then stroked it a few times, and began to suck the head. She made quick strokes with her hand, and her left hand was massaging his balls.

Annabeth could feel herself getting wet as she continued her ministrations. She was now bobbing her head, quite fast, even for her. She could feel him slowly getting closer to the climax. She decided to step things up, and she pushed her head deep onto his cock. She could feel it going down her throat, and she fought the gag-reflex. She held this for a little bit, but then stopped for air. The man-whore grabbed her head, and roughly skull-fucked her. The cock was pushing in and out of her mouth quickly now, constantly hitting the area of gag reflex.

She stuck her tongue out, and allowed her mouth to be orally fucked. she squeezed her breasts together, pinching her nipples with the thumb and fore-finger. She moaned, long and loud, looking at him as seductively as she could. She took one hand and began stroking his saliva covered cock as he skull-fucked her.

The man-whore, groaned loudly, and shoved his cock deep down her throat, and released his seed. There was a lot of seed, and it spilled out of her mouth and onto her breasts. Annabeth choked, coughing when he pulled his cock out of her mouth. She looked at him and thought of something. She turned around and pointed her rear and cunt to him, "Eat me out!" She commanded.

The man-whore grinned and replied in a low-gravelly voice, "With pleasure, your grace." He got down on his knees, and she could feel his gaze raking her cunt. He put one finger up to her folds, and slowly played with them. Annabeth gasped as she felt the pleasure, such intense pleasure. She felt anxious for what was to come, and very impatient. She thrust her rear back wards, trying to get him to hurry up. The man-whore just smiled, and kept up his slow ministrations.

Finally, he decided that she had endured enough teasing, and thrust one finger into her folds. Annabeth felt heat pool within her, incredibly sensational. She whimpered as he still went slowly, and began thrusting backwards. He then inserted another finger into her, still moving so agonizingly slow. The pleasure, was massive. He was flicking his fingers inside her, combing her throbbing velvety walls.

Next, he moved his mouth down, and began licking her tentatively. She let out a long and loud moan, lust filled in it completely. He began licking her more fervently, running his moist muscle over her folds, lapping them. She whimpered, her orgasm getting closer and closer. She couldn't take it when he began flicking his tongue over her clit, sucking on it with his mouth.

She screamed long and loud when she came, drenching her partner's face in her sweet nectar. Her orgasm completely emptied the heat inside of her, and she fell forward, rear in the air, gasping for breath. She looked back and saw that he was hard again. Annabeth smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stick it in!" She commanded.

She decided to take a quick look around, to see what everyone else was doing. Carios had a whore riding him, while another sat on his face. Her father was shoving his cock up the ass of another whore. Her step-mother was getting fucked by a white guy, while she was sucking the Negro.

Annabeth couldn't focus anymore, because her partner had just entered her cunt. She could feel him fill her up, and she gasped, clawing the couch, trying to get a hold of something. Her wet walls were clamping down on his cock, he let out a moan as well. She felt her walls adjust around him, slowly. He began moving in and out slowly, and she let out another moan.

She could feel his cock start to move faster, in and out, in and out. She began to thrust back, taking handfuls of the couch in her hands, her knuckles white. She let out a gasp as he slapped her rear. Annabeth she could feel her cunt stretching around him at every intrusion, every little movement. She was about to orgasm, and was already gasping loudly.

He began to fuck her even faster, and she could hear the loud slap as their skin connected. She began to let out loud moans, saying consistently, "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Annabeth tried to take deep breaths, trying to hold in her orgasm. He began to fuck her even faster, her sopping wet walls beginning to contract around his member. She let out yet another scream, and orgasmed on his cock, he just kept fucking her. He was now fucking her with the intensity of a wild animal, causing her to let out shrieks at **every** push.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" She let out, feeling his member beginning to throb inside of her. He now grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it, and pinching the nipple, so she let out another groan. He grabbed her hips, letting go of her breasts, and fucked her faster than ever. She let out screams now, and her hips were thrusting back wildly to meet him. Finally, he was done.

He slowed, but thrust into her, **deeply**, four more times, then he released. His seed came out in several spurts, filling her up. He pulled out of her, and she collapsed, her body covered in sweat. Her breasts heaving now, as she took in deep breaths. Her partner left her there. She fingered herself, slowly slipping her finger between her folds. She could feel his seed swimming inside of her, some was spilling out. Annabeth breathed in deeply, she was safe, her time of the month already happened.

She saw that her father and Carios had finished, as did her step-mother. They quickly redressed, and stepped outside, meeting the guards to go see the Gladiators.

* * *

Annabeth's head was still swimming from the two orgasms she received and given. She watched the Gladiators fight for hours, enjoying the fights. She watched Delirus the Vile, champion of Neapolis, get beheaded by Frolis, a new Gladiator from Pompeii. The fights lasted hours, and she cheered for the winners, and jeered for the losers.

Finally, the day was over, and she returned to the palace. When she arrived, she stripped herself, and bathed. Once she was done, she left for her bed. She read some scrolls for awhile, and, deciding she was tired, went to bed to prepare for the new day.

* * *

**Hey, as I said, that was a BIG lemon! Also, I'm not sure how it turned out, because that was my first time ever writing a lemon... So please tell me what you thought. Don't worry, Annabeth's not going to get pregnant. Also, sorry if you don't like that it wasn't Percy who had sex with her, so, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	4. Perseus III

**It's HERE! THE THIRD CHAPTER! I am so, so, SO sorry that I made you wait so long! I was having difficulty writing this chapter, and I finally got it! Yes! I'm finally considering this acceptable! So, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

_Back in Aquitania..._

Percy woke up, feeling a massive throbbing trying to shatter his head. His eyes felt like they were spinning, and his mouth felt dry and yucky. He attempted to sit up, and failed horribly. The throbbing in his head had only increased, making him feel like one of the rocks in the Quarry. He let out a loud groan, unable to bear the pain.

His mother ran in, tears streaking her face, "PERSEUS! YOU'RE OKAY!" His mother pulled him into a tight hug, fresh tears soaking his face. Percy let out a strangled noise, he couldn't breathe. His mother immediately let go, allowing Percy to take in the sweet air. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him, "What were you doing, taking on the **LEGATE** and **FORTY** of his **PRAETORIANS**!"

"Sweet Olympi, you have a strong set of lungs!" Percy muttered, "I-I..." He trailed off, remembering the events before.

_Her red hair, still smelling of strawberries. Her green eyes gazing empty, seeing into the void. Her beautiful lips, slightly open. His Rachelle, dead._

Percy broke down, tears slipping out of his eyes. His mother held him closer, hushing, cradling him like he when he was just a babe. "We were trying to save Rachelle." He sobbed, the horrible memory imprinted in his mind, "But, they had already killed her!"

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay Percy, I'm so sorry..." His mother went on comforting him like she did whenever he would hurt himself.

Percy pulled back, and went to dab at his eyes. His hand touched something scratchy. He froze instantly, and looked at his mother, fresh tears entering her eyes. He moved his hand down, feeling more of them. They were going at a right-diagonal over his right eye. He moved his hand back up, and this time moved above his eye, more of them. Stitches.

"Percy... I'm so sorry... My poor baby boy!" His mother sobbed, her head in her hands.

"I need to go to the pond!" Percy said, and tried to swing his legs over the bedside. Sharp pain erupted from his ribs, and he fell back down, whacking his head on a shelf, and going back into unconsciousness...

_He was surrounded by a forest, most of it on fire. The tendrils of flame slithering into the sky. Smoke filled the air, barely capable of breathing. The sounds of metal striking metal erupted in the air, along with the echoing and piercing screams of the dying and wounded._

_ Percy could see two men standing on top of a large rock formation, battling sword-to-sword. One had thinning black hair, and dark maroon eyes. He was dressed in roman armor, with gold trimming along the lengths of it. His sword was a Gladius, with an extra long hilt._

_ The second man looked familiar: A long black mop of hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar starting on the left side of his right temple, going over his right eye, and to his cheekbone diagonally. But this man was considerably older, and very experienced in warfare. He wielded a Greek-Design sword, made of bronze._

_ They clashed, the first man had an atmosphere about him, making him seem immensely powerful. The second man had an atmosphere too, though not quite as strong._

_ The second man spoke: "Mucius!" The man shouted, "Stop! You'll bring about the ruin of the world!"_

_ 'Mucius' spoke now: "Don't tell me what to do, Son of Neptune!" he sneered, "I am far more powerful than you could ever be!"_

_ The son of Neptune spoke now: "You've betrayed everything you swore to protect!" Their swords clashed and spun several more times, like a beautiful, but very deadly, dance._

_ "That won't matter!" Mucius yelled, "None of it will, once my father returns to power!"_

_ "It's not too late! End this madness!" The son of Neptune yelled, swinging his blade in deadly arcs, exchanging blows._

_ "Of course it is, Perseus!" Mucius yelled, and spartan kicked 'Perseus', Mucius began to glow gray, his eyes glowing red. Mucius spoke, his voice deep, "BEHOLD! THE SON OF SATURN!" An explosion emanated from Mucius, and the dream ended..._

Percy opened his eyes, light blinding him for a few moments. Mass throbbing pain filled his mind, it felt horrific. He saw his mother's face, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the throbbing pain to vanish. What felt like an eternity later, it was still there. Percy finally decided to quit being a baby, and he opened his eyes, and swung his legs over the bed. As he brought his head up, he lightly bumped his head... again.

"Sweet Olympi! I will chop this shelf up later today!" He screamed, rubbing his head vigorously. His mother entered the room again, took a single look at him, and decided something.

"Get back in bed!" She commanded. Percy looked at her, like, she was insane.

"No, I've spent enough time in bed!" He said, a determined expression written on his face.

"I said to get back in bed." She ordered once again.

"And **I** said '**no**'," Percy added some sarcasm, "you won't stop me."

"Fine, fine, fine!" His mother said after a long pause, "just, please, take it slowly, okay?"

"Okay, I'll _try_ to take it slowly, I'm fit as a bull." He said, got up onto his feet, and steadied himself. He took a step forward, and the next thing he know's, he's face-first in the ground. Percy felt arms grab his hands, and help him up. "Uhh, quick question? How long was I out?" His mother seemed hesitant to share this info with him, so he repeated it again, "Please, for the love of the gods, how long was I in that gods-cursed bed?"

"Two weeks." The world stopped, and Percy couldn't breathe. _Two weeks_. _Two weeks_. _Two weeks_. Those two, very simple, very plain words kept echoing. Two weeks.

"The funerals already done?" He asked, very weakly.

"Yes." His mother answered. Percy felt fresh hot tears well up, he didn't get a chance to see her off. Before he could respond, there was shouting outside, and his mother looked worried. Percy gave her a look that said: _You better help me out there, or I kill myself attempting to get there!_ She draped his left arm over her shoulder, and helped support him out the door.

Outside, there was his father, and majority of the village, but there were many, _**MANY**_ others. Legionnaires. A whole Legion was here. Yelling at Percy's father, was a man wearing a purple cape, and had the head of a lion for a helmet, and it's pelt flowing down his back. The man had a darkening charcoal beard, a pointed chin, and slanted cheek bones. The man also had dark brown eyes, very calculating, and full of a great sorrow.

Behind him was a man with a bear for a helmet, with it's pelt also flowing down his back. He had a blonde goatee, and hazel eyes, these had a look that told you not to mess with him. The second man was also a giant, which probably helped with the "_not messing with him_" part.

As Percy exited the hovel, it grew deathly silent. The man with the lion helmet looked at Percy, looking him up and down, analyzing every last bit of him. Finally the man approached, and said, "You're Perseus, son of Turrinus, correct?" Percy could only nod. "You, Charlus and Leos, sons of Hostilius, and Michael, son of Sextus," He said, his voice thundering over the silent crowd, "have killed Legate Glaucus Meridius Syllevia, which is a crime, punishable by death." The village people began to protest at this.

"SILENCE!" The man bear helmet guy yelled, silencing everyone.

The lion helmet guy continued, "But I, Imperator Decimus Hirtius Priscus, am hereby conscripting the four of you into the 23rd Legion!" At this, if possible, the village crowd roared with disapproval. Percy felt absolute shock flowing through himself, and he could see, over to his left, that Charlus, Leos, and Michael felt the same. He saw his father was one of the most vocal protesters, crying out his anger at the Imperator.

"You won't take my son! He did only what any normal person would've done!" His father shouted. The Imperator, Decimus, turned to him.

"So, you would prefer that your son be crucified, for all to see? You'd prefer him to die slowly, painfully, and in absolute agony?" Decimus asked him, looking Percy's father right in the eyes. Percy's father hesitated, then looked down, defeated.

"No. No, I wouldn't wish it on any father, to see their child be crucified." His father said, a single tear falling gracefully from his strong face.

"Okay. Now, listen to me! I am giving your sons a new chance! They won't have the bonds of slavery on them! These four will serve with honor, and integrity!" He paused, looking around the crowd, which was a silent as an abandoned meadow, his words echoing across the faces. "They will serve in the 23rd Legion! Which is, one of the most powerful, and comradely, legion known to the empire!" He yelled this part, and all the legionnaires, all 50,000 of them, gave a loud _**-AROOH- -AROOH- -AROOH-!**_

Decimus licked his lips, and turned to the four boys. Percy could feel his analytic eyes, those sorrowful orbs, piercing into him, dissecting his very nature. "Now, I will allow you four, to say your goodbyes, and then we depart, immediately." Percy could only nod, the shock of the entire situation flooding over him. They were going to be legionnaires? The four of them? They would serve the very empire that they had toiled in the cold, hard days for, as soldiers? A certain sense of pride entered his heart. It wasn't often that slaves were inducted into the military, if at all. The closest a slave that became a legionnaire was, are the Gladiators. If they're freed from service, they were offered positions as officers.

He turned, looking at his mother, who had tears completely covering her face. The thought struck him like a smack to the face. This could be the last time he ever saw his mother. He felt new tears spring into his eyes, he had never even slept in a different house, much less, leave here for good. All Percy ever knew was here, his entire life. Now, he had to say goodbye, to the only world he had ever known. It briefly entered his mind, but, was this what Michael, Charlus, and Leos were feeling?

His mother gave him crushing hug, crying into his shoulder, and Percy cried too. He half wanted to die instead. What if being a legionnaire wasn't good, what if he was always criticized for what he was born as? He decided, to cry out his depressing thoughts there, and from then on, he would be known as one of the strongest men the legion ever knew.

After what felt like an eternity, it was time to go. It had been extremely hard for Percy to say goodbye to Grover, who had been possibly, his greatest friend he had ever known. Saying goodbye to his father though, was by far, the toughest thing ever. He hugged his father, and a few tears did escape. He felt a few drops fall on his hair, which he knew were tears from his father.

"Don't worry Perseus." His father said, his voice shaking under heart wrench, "I'm sure, you'll be the greatest legionnaire known. And someday, I know, you'll make an impact, for the whole world to see." Percy cried all out now, hearing his father say those things, made the heartbreak in his heart worsen.

Finally, it was time. He had to go. Percy, the slave, was now leaving the only home he knew behind. A couple of legionnaires guided the four boys to a cart, and ordered them to sit there. Once seated, the 23rd Legion moved out, leaving the small village behind. As it began to fade, Percy suddenly remembered something, one last goodbye. He whispered this one, so tiny, he was letting a piece of himself go.

"Goodbye, Rachelle."

* * *

**ABOUT DAMN TIME! I couldn't take how long this took me! I feel REALLY, REALLY bad that I took so long. Okay, I am putting up the next due date for chapter 4, which will be in Annabeth's point of view. Also, I am finally writing a Harry Potter fanfic, called: The Reznoten Chronicles: Reign of the Black Raven. It will be hopefully a long series, and I intend to finish this, and all my other stories too. So, As Always, Have A Nice Day!**

**Chapter 4 = 9/26/2013**


End file.
